onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
New World
The refers to the second half of the Grand Line. The only people to have fully explored it are Gol D. Roger and his crew. Islands within the New World The New World contains the island of Raftel which is said to be the final island in the Grand Line. It is rumored that the legendary treasure of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, One Piece, and the true history, found on the Rio Poneglyph, are located on this island. The Yonko, the four strongest pirates in the world reside in the New World, one of whom - the Great Pirate Edward Newgate a.k.a. 'Whitebeard' - died in the Marineford War two years before the time when the Straw Hat Pirates reunited. It goes from Mariejois to the other side of Reverse Mountain. Some islands in the New World change, or completely hide their magnetic fields, which makes a special New World Log Pose necessary so as not to get lost. Furthermore, the stability of the magnetic field of an island, tends to indicate how dangerous that island is. Using the New World Log Pose the first island the Straw Hat Pirates arrive at is Punk Hazard, an island that is half hot and half cold. Other islands of interest within the New World are Wano Country, where the legendary swordsman, Ryuma, originated from. Also, somewhere in the New World is an island with a special shop where Vivre Cards are manufactured. The Marine Base G-5 also resides here, and according to Aokiji, it is full of problems. As it is later demonstrated, the Marines of this base are wild and tend not to follow their orders. Marine Headquarters was also relocated to this sea some time within the two year timeskip, after the Whitebeard War. According to Gekko Moriah, one will lose everything one cherishes in the New World, something he personally experienced. He also claimed that one shall face what he calls "The Ultimate Nightmare" there, indicating it is a very dangerous place for even the most talented pirates like himself. The New World is such a terrible challenge that some pirates refer to the first half of the Grand Line as "paradise" when comparing it to the second half. While the "Paradise" of the Grand Line possesses highly volatile and unpredictable weather conditions, the "New World" is even more erratic. While certain islands are relatively simple in terms of weather and climate such as the snowy Yukiryu Island and the rainy island the Kid Pirates were on, other portions of the ocean defy the very laws of physics and nature themselves, such as the lightning rain on Raijin Island. Some other examples are the Firetank Pirates being drawn toward a giant black sphere floating in the sky in the middle of the sea and the On Air Pirates running on air. And it also has the strange Whole Cake Island (an island that is literally a giant cake in the sea), where the Yonko, Big Mom, resides. Trivia * Its name is a reference to the Western Hemisphere (including North America, South America, Central America and the Caribbean), which was nicknamed the "New World" during the European exploration. This was in comparison to the "Old World" or the Eastern Hemisphere in the perspective of a eurocentric world view. References Site Navigation it:Nuovo Mondo Category:Locations Category:Grand Line Locations *